Dusk Dreams of Love
by IcingCandy
Summary: A sweet passionate night for Ash and Misty! Lemony fic. You are warned!


**Author's Note: Hi guys! So... this is my first lemony fic and it is a small M-rated portion from My Secret Rose which is T-rated so I can't write it there! However, it can be read individually too! If you are offended by such materials, please leave now. And well, for the rest, enjoy reading!** **Please read and review!**

* * *

 **-Dusk Dreams of Love-**

* * *

The kiss was brought short when we both entered our room and fell onto the futon that we were too lazy to roll it up this morning. Ash fixed me with an intense gaze and it robbed the breath out of me.

"Ash..." I breathed. Were we moving too fast? We just confessed to each other earlier tonight. I glanced sideway at the moonlight that spilled through the window. Feeling his hand on my hair, I snapped my attention back to him. "They are silky," he commented and looking at me, smiled sheepishly, like he had no idea what he had just said.

I smiled. He shifted his weight and I realised we were too close for comfort. I could feel his warmth and heat. He was practically on top of me. "Sorry, am I too heavy?" He mumbled, caressing my face.

"N-no," I blushed. "It is okay."

"I love you," I mumbled, startling both of us. He glanced down at me, his dark alluring orbs luring me in. And it was all it takes for his mouth to crash back onto mine with a certain passion now. His hands suddenly slides down to my chest. My breath hitched in my throat.

Seeming to sense my hesitation, he stopped. Eyeing me with concern, he brushed his fingers across my cheeks. "We can stop here if you want. Perhaps we are moving too fast?"

"No, it is okay!" I suddenly rose my voice, afraid he would stop. I did not want him too. I like our proximity. He looked taken aback by my sudden aggressiveness. Then, with eyes filled with a glint, his lips curled amusingly. It was an expression that was unlike the usual clumsy Ash I know and love. There was a certain confidence in him. I smiled softly. I like that. Reaching up to place my hand on his cheeks, I watched as he flushed before his hands suddenly slides into my dress and up my stomach. I gasped in surprise as he threw me a dirty smile that got my knees weak. He cupped my breasts still covered in my bra and gave it an experimental squeeze.

"Ah!" I let out a little surprise gasp and embarrassed, I flushed bright red. It was the first time a guy tried and touch me there.

"Misty, stand up please," Ash suddenly said and he lifted his weight from me, standing up too. I stood up obediently and when our eyes locked, he smiled teasingly. He unzipped my zipper and slowly slides it down my body. I sat motionless, too embarrassed to do anything, just simply watching him undressed me. In the blink of an eye, I am just left with my bra and underwear. Cold air hits my bare skin. Goosebumps formed on my skin.

"Blue really suits you. I like the blue on your bra and underwear," he said as he hugged me tightly. "Are you cold?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered. "N-no, you are warm," I replied quietly, shyly as I felt his hands reached for my clasp. He unclasped my bra effortlessly and he tossed it aside to join my dress.

He was still hugging me and I waited with a tenseness in me, wondering if he would judge my body, wondering if he would love me anymore if he saw my hideous body.

Without looking at my body yet, he kissed me with a renewed passion and sent us toppling down to the futon again. He stopped the kiss and stared at me for a moment. Then, he chuckled. I noticed the nervousness in it.

"What?" I asked, curiously and dying to cover my chest before he sees it. I am not really big... a B-cup maybe? Damn it for my small tits!

"I can't stare at your body in case I lost control," he cleared his throat. Not expecting this answer, I laughed. He stared at me until my laughter subsided. "Sorry," I said, still grinning. "You are so cute."

He grinned back and my heart leaped into my throat. "Well, I am already like this without looking," he teased as he grinded his bottom part of his body with mine. I let out a tiny gasp as something hard pressed against me.

"It is okay," I said, tangling my fingers into his hair. "I am yours." I smiled. He glanced at me for a minute and it almost robbed the life out of me with the love in his gaze.

He leaned down to kiss me again but this time, his kisses continued south of my body. He stopped at my breasts and studied them for a moment. I wondered if he thought I looked too small for him. Looking up, he grinned mischievously. I gulped, anxiety and anticipation stirring in me. He suddenly attached his lips on my right nipple and sucked it, purposely making the sound loud and embarrassing. I blushed deep red as he stared up at me, still sucking. His another hand reached up to gently caressed my left nipple, making it hard quickly. My quick breaths turned into moans and gasps. He swapped sides and sucked on my left instead of right and his hand reached for the right one, giving it the same attention as the left. Then, seeming tired of this action already, he moved downward to my underwear. At that time, I was already reduced to a sweaty and disoriented mess. However, Ash still seemed to have more surprises for me as he dragged my underwear down with his teeth. Blushing brightly, I watched as I was left exposed, totally naked, in front of the love of my life.

"Ash..." I said softly, panting slightly.

He watched me with a smug expression on his face and suddenly, without warning, he dipped his head and licked my clit. I let out a tiny squeal and he interlocked my hand with his. Allowing me to clench my hand tightly against his as waves of pleasure after pleasure coursed through me. I thrashed slightly, unable to cope with the pleasure that threatened to swallow me as I moaned his name repeatedly.

"Ash... I... I think I am going to..." I breathed out, unable to muster the strength to finish the sentence before I came undone in his mouth. He licked it up like it tasted like honey and straightened himself up. I shot him a glare but he just smiled playfully. I felt my expression softened, the walls crumbling. "Ash... geez. It is dirty..."

"No, it tasted good," he smiled. He paused, staring at my sweaty body. I suddenly felt very self-conscious now that the aftermaths of the climax had left me. I started covering myself. I always know I do not have a perfect model body. This is embarrassing... what am I doing...?

With fast reflex, he stopped me, yanking my hands down. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Covering my body?" I answered meekly.

He stared at me for a while then sighing softly, he kissed my forehead. "No, you look beautiful."

I glanced up at him, hovering over me. "Really?"

"Really. Pinky promise," he smiled. I blinked then suddenly, my hand shot down to touch his bulge. He froze.

"Misty?"

"It is my turn," I answered shyly but with a certain determination. I pushed him by the shoulder and he sat up. I followed suit and fumbled around with his belt. He chuckled and gently pushing away my hand, he took off the belt, pants and his button down shirt, leaving himself in a boxer.

"There you go, clumsy Misty," he teased. I pouted at him and he laughed. I quickly regained my composure, blushing madly. What was I doing? Pouting? Seriously... sex must have gone into my head and messed with it.

Holding my breath, as the nervousness came rushing back, I slowly yanked down his boxer. His manhood sprung out and I gasped slightly. It was huge and red and leaking a colourless liquid from the slit.

"Erm..." I trailed off, unsure how to continue. Meeting his gaze, I felt the temperature around me increased tremendously. My mind flashed back to a moment where I heard Leaf joking about it with Dawn and how to do blowjob. I gathered the courage and licked the slit. I glanced up, surprised Ash had his eyes closed. I continued what I was doing and soon I was raining kisses down the length of his manhood, enjoying the small little moans Ash made.

Screwing up my nervousness, I cupped the balls and lowered my mouth until I felt him full in my mouth. I cannot entirely take his length because he was so thick and long but I tried my best.

"Misty... Misty... stop... Misty, I am going to..." Ash's moans and groans motivated me and I massaged his balls and lapped at the colourless liquid still leaking out until he suddenly stroke my hair in frantic movements. "Misty... ah..." His manhood twitched and suddenly white liquid slides down my mouth and down to my breasts. It felt warm and sticky.

I coughed slightly and he patted my back, waiting patiently until I finished drinking. He played with my hair as he waited. "You don't have to drink it if you can't," he said quietly. I shook my head and smiled. He leaned into kissed me again and pushed me down until we were lying down again. He massaged my breasts and kissed me until I felt dizzy. The wetness below me was already killing me. I flinched when Ash's fingers ghosted over there.

"Ash, you tease," I glared at him playfully and he chuckled. He silenced me with a kiss and suddenly glanced at me with a very serious expression. "Will you regret this? If you are, let's stop here."

I shook my head. I was sure. I wanted him to be my first.

"Alright. I am claiming you," he said impishly but there was a certain smugness in his voice that made me blushed. He slipped a condom over his manhood before he positioned himself over me. I bit my lips in anxiety. I heard first time is painful for girls. Lowering himself into me, I blinked back the pain as the sudden intrusion came. It was uncomfortable because he was big and it felt like something was filling me in. I did not want him to feel guilty though so I maintained a poker face even though it was getting very uncomfortable. Suddenly, there was a sharp sting as he pushed in deeper and I flinched, unable to hold in that pain. He seemed to understand though and leaned in to kiss me. It was a different kiss now. It was slow, like we had all the time in the world and loving. He waited patiently until the pain faded. "Look, we are one. You are mine," he smiled, slightly breathless too. I nodded, smiling.

"You can move now."

Having my permission, he grinned and starting thrusting. It was slow at first but once he saw that I was moaning, he quickened the pace. The pain had faded and pleasure soon took over.

"Misty... shit. You are tight. You are clenching..."

It was burning inside and it was nothing like I ever felt. I glanced up, his name slipping out of my mouth in moans, at the love of my life.

He was the one I want to be with. For eternity.

Meeting my gaze, with the same loving one, he leaned in to kiss me. "Misty, I am cumming..." he sad and a moan from his mouth cut him off. His pace became faster and I writhed below him, face twisted in pleasure. I moaned, unintelligible words forming from my mouth. "Ash... I... Ash! Ah..ah..."

He suddenly kissed me and we both came undone. I clenched tightly around him and he came undone soon after that.

We laid in a sweaty mess afterward, me on his arm and him with his another wound around my waist.

"I love you, beautiful." He smiled.

"I love you too," I said, smiling happily as he kissed me once more and sleep took over.

* * *

 **Phew! Took me a bit to do this one-shot! It is my first time so hopefully I manage to create some sweet and sexy moments between Ash and Misty! Pokeshipping for the win! =)**


End file.
